Known is a gate of the pipe-line of a pneumatic conveyer, comprising a damper overlapping the pipe-line cross-section and kinematically coupled with the drive movable link to turn it around an axle arranged on the pipe-line, and a pin trip kinematically coupled with an autonomous drive, said pin trip entering a hole made in the pipe-line close to where the damper is disposed to hold the latter in the closed state. Another pin trip coupled with its own drive serves to hold the damper in the open position.
In the afore-described gate of a pipe-line use is made of pin trips to hold the damper in the closed and open positions, each of said pin trips having its own drive. To ensure an accurate and reliable operation of the gate, use is made of an automatic control system synchronizing operation of all the drives, which complicates manufacture and operation of this gate.